My New Dog?
by Open-DOOR73
Summary: Kagome was never the best at making new friends, all she has is a small family of a fat cat, a little boy, a mother, an old man, and a dog named Inuyasha. What happens when Kagome wakes up on her 17th birthday to see that her dog A.K.A. best friend, is missing? And who is this guy that says he knows Kagome... Where are his clothes? Is Kagome going crazy or is he telling the truth?
1. My New Dog

My New Dog?

CH.1

My New Dog  
-

The little girl clenched her mother's hand, tightly, as they walked towards the store.

"Are you all right, Kagome? We don't have to do this if you don't want to," her mother tried, subconsciously putting a hand over her plump stomach.

The five year old shook her head, burying her chin in her little pink scarf, "No, I can do this."

The woman smiled down, adoringly at her daughter. They approached the large glass door. Mama opened it, allowing her daughter to walk in first. Kagome walked in, timidly. The girl stopped, her brown, chocolate eyes widened at what she saw.

So this is what a pet store looked like.

The girl couldn't help, but suppress a giggle. She smiled as she looked at all of the cages filled with hamsters, and gerbils, and mice, and rats, and who knows what else kind of fluffy rodents. Then the girl's eyes scanned over the large glass tanks filled with water and, of course, gold fish. The small child laughed, seeing one of the fish who swam, making weird faces.

Little did she know that two patient, golden eyes watched her.

Then Kagome moved over to the cats. Kagome never was too fond of cats, then again she had never had a cat, so how could she possible be so certain of her dislike towards them. Come to think of it, she had never even had a pet before.

Kagome now turned around to see a small little clear like wall. Inside was filled with small, round tummy puppies. They yipped and played, not giving a care in the world, let alone, noticing the little girl who looked at them. That was, all of them, except for one.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, mimicked by the small dog. He was white, with short fur and golden eyes. She walked over to him, making his ears perked up. The little girl reached over the small wall and picked up the little puppy. He began to wag his tail and happily licked her cheek, making the girl laugh.

Kagome looked over at her mother, who had been watching her the entire time, with a loving smile. Mama smiled, understanding her daughter's silent request.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched, smiling down at the warmth at her feet. She petted the large white dog, "Good morning, Inuyasha," she smiled.

The said dog wagged his tail at the normal greeting. Kagome always was so use to waking up with him right beside her. He was always there for her, through thick and thin. Twelve years had passed, and even though that made Inuyasha a very old dog, he didn't seem to act like it in the least. In fact, he acted like a teenager, well, at least to Kagome he did.

Inuyasha was always by her side. Never did he ever leave her. Sure, he'd play with Souta and beg Mama for some scraps during dinner, and time and again, he'd let Grandpa scratch his ears, most of the time, though, he'd try to avoid the old man, but he'd always be the closest to Kagome. He was her best friend. Kagome… Never was very good at making friends, having Inuyasha at night and in the morning, weekends, and of course occasional holiday breaks or summer, was all she needed to be content with what she had. The girl smiled at her best friend.

Her eyes suddenly widened, "I'm going to be late!" She quickly got out of bed and began to throw her school uniform onto her bed. "Inuyasha," she said, looking down at the dog next to her, already, "how does some breakfast sound to you?"

The dog wagged his tail, as if that meant yes.

Kagome quickly threw off her pajamas and put on her uniform. "Don't look," she scolded the dog. Kagome always said that to him whenever she changed, even though she knew, he was a dog… and she was a human.

After a quick breakfast meal Kagome was off. "Bye, Inuyasha! I'll be back!"

He dog watched her through the window, he made a small whine as if he was missing her already.

Mama chuckled, "That's puppy love, for you." She soon went back to work in the kitchen. Today was Friday, the day right before Kagome's birthday. She would be turning seventeen tomorrow. The woman sighed through her nose, where had the time gone?

Kagome sighed as she sat down in the cafeteria. Lunch time meant one very important thing to Kagome. School was half over. Then she could go back home, take a bath and play with Inuyasha. Strange, how she had come to grow so close to him.

"This seat taken?"

Kagome looked up to see a young boy, perhaps about her age. "O-oh, um, no, go ahead."

"Thank you," he nodded, sitting close to her, a little too close for Kagome's liking. "I'm Hojo," he smiled kindly at her.

"I'm Kagome," the girl awkwardly smiled. Just then the bell rang, she quickly stood up.

"Wait," she heard Hojo yell to her. Kagome stopped and looked at him, making the boy grow a shade of red, "W-what's your number?"

Kagome smiled at him and said just before she left, " Sorry, but I don't have a cell phone."

Kagome exhaled with pure happiness as she trudged home. Finally, the weekend was here for sure.

"I'm home," the girl called out. "Inuyasha! Mama!"

The large fat cat yawned, comfortably laying in his stomach. "Hi, Buyo," she greeted. Inuyasha and the cat seemed to get along, after

Souta, her little brother was old enough, he wanted to get another pet. Mama had agreed to a cat, thus, another addition to the small family.

Kagome walked upstairs. "Inuyasha?" Where was that dog? Kagome saw the happy animal sleeping soundly in her room. His ears soon perked up to see his loving master smile at him. The dog suddenly got up, instead of greeting her he walked right out of the room.

"Inuyasha?" The dog completely ignored her. Strange, for him, that is.

Sighing, Kagome got her things ready for a bath, she really needed a good soaking after today, finally, the week was over!

Kagome brushed her wet hair. Inuyasha sleeked into her room and laid down at her feet.

"So, you've decided to join me?" Kagome asked in a teasing tone.

The dog huffed as if he was exhausted. "Inuyasha?" What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this? Could he be sick?

Kagome gasped at the terrible thought. "Inuyasha?" The girl was quickly on her knees, holding the large dog in her arms. "Are you okay?" Kagome suddenly stopped embracing him and looked down at what she felt around his neck. The girl easily took it off him, "A rosary?" It had black beads and every fifth one, there was a white like fang. The girl set it on her dresser, "How did that get on you?" The dog now began to wag his tail.

Kagome let go of a breath of air she hadn't realized that she had been holding. He was fine. Thank the kami.

"Good night, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to the dog who was next to her. She rubbed one of his pointed ears, like she always did. The dog lazily licked her palm, before plopping his head back onto her stomach.

Kagome woke up to an empty bed. Inuyasha, at the moment, was probably just starting breakfast, and by the sound that her stomach was making, at the moment, she probably should do just the same.

"Good morning!" Kagome cheered. But there was something very wrong. The house, on such a usual busy morning was unnaturally quiet.

Kagome could hear some voices in the back yard.

"Mama?" The girl saw Souta, Mama, and even Grandpa all yelling the same thing over and over again.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome's eyes widened. No, he- he couldn't be- "Mama?"

The woman turned to look at her daughter.

"I-is he- Inuyasha I mean- did he-"

"I'm not sure dear," Mama said, sadly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come look for him with us?" Gramps asked.

Kagome nodded, "When he comes home, I don't want him to think that we've abandoned him."

The old man smiled at his granddaughter. Such faith.

Kagome walked up the shrine steps slowly. The young girl looked up at the large tree that sat in the middle of the yard.

"Gishinboku," she whispered.

Kagome slowly went down to her knees, covered her face, and simply began to cry.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Kagome said, not wanting to look up at the person who stood behind her, not even bothering to see who it was, "The Shrine's closed for the day. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

Kagome answered, gaining her bearings, "It's just not a good time, right now."

"Why? What's going on?"

Kagome turned around, keeping her head down. She bit her bottom lip. Did this guy have to ask so many bloody questions? Couldn't he just take a hint?

Then Kagome looked at his feet, her eyes widened. Where were his shoes? Kagome felt herself wanting to answer his question, "Well- uh- you see we had lost a very important family member today."

"Ah," he responded, knowingly, "a death."

Kagome found that insinuation strangely funny as she chuckled, shaking her head, still staring at his dirty bare feet, "Not exactly."

"Then what do you mean?"

"My best friend is gone. You, see, when I was little I was never really good at making friends. He was my best friend."

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, that was his name. He was the best. You know sometimes I'd even-" The sudden hammer of realization her dead on. "How did you know his name?"

The girl slowly looked up to see a young man, perhaps about her age, maybe a year older, with long white-silver hair. And their atop his head were two pointed white ears that twitched now and then. He had golden eyes that looked piercingly at her.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Kagome?"

To Be Continued...

A.N.- Cliff hanger! Duhn, DuhN, DUHN!


	2. Good-Bye Normality

-LAST TIME ONE My New Dog?-

The girl slowly looked up to see a young man, perhaps about her age, maybe a year older, with long white-silver hair. And their atop his head were two pointed white ears that twitched now and then. He had golden eyes that looked piercingly at her.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Kagome?"

-

My New Dog?

CH.2

Good Bye Normality

-

Kagome sighed as she worked in the kitchen that Monday, making a very large breakfast. The weekend had been full of so many unexpected surprises, most of which Kagome did not enjoy. How had she even gotten into this mess again?

-Earlier that weekend(A.K.A. Where we left off)-

Not soon after his question did Kagome realize something else. He wasn't wearing any clothes. The girl squealed as she grew a bright red. Suddenly, without any warning, the  
young man ran to her, embracing her warmly.

He held her tightly, "You have absolutely no idea, how long that I've wanted to do this," he whispered.

Kagome's shade of crimson grew darker and darker by the minute. Who was this boy? Why was he hugging her? And most of all… Where were his clothes?

Kagome struggled free. "Who the heck are you? What do you want from me?"

The girl tried to only look him dead in the eye, hoping that that would only be what she saw.

"Don't you recognize me, Kagome?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"And that's another thing," the girl pointed out, "how do you know my name? And Inuyasha's?"

"That is my name, stupid. After all, you are the one who named me." His ears twitched again.

Kagome could feel her left eye twitch. "Y-you're- I-Inuya-… sha?"

Kagome looked at him frantically… Who was this nut-case?

And you want to know what happened next to our heroine?

She fainted…

"-ey! Hey! Wake up!"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, the girl was in her bedroom right now, laying on her pink bed. The girl rubbed her head, what had happened?

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

Oh… That's right.

The girl whipped around to see the young man sitting at the feet of her bed. "You okay?"

"Who are you?"

He sighed, "Didn't you figure that out already?" The man turned to look at her, his eyes were warm, yet still sharp, "It's me Kagome- It's me, Inuyasha."

Kagome scowled at the tea pot. Trying her best to put everything together. Her dog goes missing, and not too long after that, a young man that looks like Inuyasha claims that he is… well… Inuyasha?

Wait! Kagome shook her head, he didn't really look like Inuyasha did he? The girl peeked out of the kitchen to see him sitting on the ground with his knees up in the air and his hands on the ground, looking much like a dog. He was now wearing some if her late father's clothes. They were a bit too big on his muscular body, looking baggy on him. He wore a baggy pair of jeans and a baggy, grey sweatshirt.

Now, Kagome had to be certain, was this really her best friend. Okay, let's see… White hair=white fur… Golden eyes=golden eyes… Cute ears=cute ears… He had claws and fangs, as well. Maybe this really was Inuyasha…

Kagome hit her head. No, way! This couldn't possibly be him! She was losing it, that just had to be the explanation.

Kagome set the, now prepared, tea and plate of cookies on a tray, bringing out to the dining room. She sat down, looking at the young man, who, simply, in return, looked back up at her.

"You can sit at the table, you know," Kagome said, coolly as she placed the tea in front of his seat.

"Really?" He asked, standing up, "I can? Just like you?"

"Well, of course you can," Kagome stated simply as she took a sip of her tea, "you're not an animal."

He smirked, "You're right I'm not… Well, at least, not anymore."

Kagome quickly swallowed her tea, before she could spew it out. Who did he really think he was? Kagome took a deep breath, she just needed to wait for her family to get back, and then they could settle things out.

"Kagome," she heard the young man say.

She looked up at him.

"Do you really not believe me?"

Kagome looked away, "I'm sorry, but it's just not possible for a dog to become a human being."

"But… That's just the thing, I'm not a human being… Never was. Never was a dog, either."

Kagome set her tea cup down, figuring that it'd be best if she just left it there instead of having to accidently spit out her drink. Kagome finally spoke up, "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I will believe you."

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

She looked back at him, "But only if you have proof."

"Aren't I proof enough?!" He snapped.

She shook her head.

"Then what about my ears? You have to believe me!"

"They could be fake," Kagome said simply.

He glared at her, angrily, of course. He was quiet for the longest time…

Then he finally spoke up, "Kagome, when you were seven years old and when it was Christmas you wanted to go out and play in the snow. You had gotten lost in a terrible snow storm. We had no idea where to go, then you looked at me and asked me for help. I used my nose and led us both back to the house."

Kagome marveled at him. How could he know such a story? It was so long ago.

The young man continued with no intention of stopping any time soon, "When you were just turning eleven you were walking home one day. Some of the boys had been picking on  
you and one day they followed you home. They were going to take your stuff, but I came just in time to scare them away. Don't you remember that?"

Kagome was silent as she stared at the tea cup.

"Or… maybe…" He thought for a moment. What would be something that only he and she would know. "Remember when you were thirteen. You had been locked in your room, crying all day because your father had just passed away? Remember that? Who was with you the entire time? I was, the entire time, not leaving your sight for a moment. And… In return, you not leaving mine. Do you know how hard that was? To see you like that? I wished so hard that I could just scoop you up into my arms and whisper in your ear that everything would be all right."

He now stopped. He looked down at his hands, but soon looked back up at her and said snappishly, "And if you still don't believe that I'm Inuyasha, then I just might have to begin to doubt that you are the same young woman that took care of me for all of these years." He stood up, not really sure where to go.

Kagome felt her left eyebrow tick, "All right fine! I-I believe you!"

Inuyasha turned around with hopeful eyes, "R-really?"

Kagome sighed through her nose, "Ye-"

"Thank you!" He yelled as he threw his arms around her.

"But we can't tell anyone," Kagome said, pushing him off of her.

"Fine, by me," he smiled, but soon lost his grin, "Wait- why?"

"Because, if we were to tell anyone that you were really my dog, they'd think that I was crazy and take me away from here." The girl thought about it for a moment, "I'm too young to go to a loony-bin!" The girl cried.

"Which means-?"

Kagome turned to him, "Which means that you have to hide in my room until I come up with a better plan. And that also means that you have to be extremely quiet when I go to school."

Inuyasha smirked, "So, I get to stay in your room?"

"Kagome! We're home!" The two froze at the sound of Kagome's mother's voice.

"Go to my room and lock the door," Kagome whispered.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Kagome hissed at him. "Go. Now."

"Y-yes, ma'am," he was quick to say and Kagome could soon hear the door to her room shut closed.

Kagome quickly got some tissues and took some pepper, throwing it in the air, making her sneeze. Good, now it probably looked like she had been crying, exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, Kagome," said Mama, sadly, "I'm so sorry."

Kagome began to cry her best as she was embraced by her mother. Good bye her normal life and hello difficulties.

-(Back to the present)

Kagome sighed yet again as she walked through the empty house, carrying a tray with two bowls filled with ramen. Grandpa had a doctor's appointment which explained where Mama was and of course the old man. And Souta had school.

Kagome asked if she could stay home to "mourn" over her loss. Mama understood.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome as she stood at the door. "Can you let me in?"

There was silence.

"Inuyasha?!" The girl asked louder. "Inuyasha, open the door!" She yelled, doubting that he hadn't heard her.

With a huff, Kagome set the tray down and reached for the door herself.

Just then she heard a rather loud "WOOF!"

Kagome quickly opened the door and saw sitting there was the dog, that happily wagged his tail, Inuyasha.

To Be Continued!

* * *

Ta-da! I made up for the super long wait... I hope you enjoyed^^


	3. My Inuyasha

-LAST TIME ON My New Dog?-  
"Inuyasha?!" The girl asked louder. "Inuyasha, open the door!" She yelled, doubting that he hadn't heard her.

With a huff, Kagome set the tray down and reached for the door herself.

Just then she heard a rather loud "WOOF!"

Kagome quickly opened the door and saw sitting there was the dog, that happily wagged his tail, Inuyasha.

-  
My New Dog?  
My Inuyasha  
CH.3

-

Kagome felt her eye begin to twitch. He's- he's- he's a dog now?

How was that possible?

"Inuyasha? Is that really you?" The girl got on her knees so she was eye level with the animal.

The dog barked again and licked her cheek. How could this be the same creature that she was talking to earlier?

"Okay, Kagome," she said to herself, "this is nothing that you can't figure out yourself. You can handle this."

-

Kagome sighed as she slipped into the hot soapy hot water of her bath. She really needed some time to think, and what better time than when you're in the bath?

"Just I don't get it," Kagome mused aloud as she rested her chin on the side of the bath, "I mean, one moment he's my dog, then he's human, now he's dog again? I hope this won't become a regular thing."

-

Two bare feet walked quickly down the hallway.

Kagome opened the door with the towel around her small form.

Her brown eyes grew wide at what lay before her.

The young man, claimed to be Inuyasha, now laid on Kagome's bed, fast asleep.

Kagome almost fainted, she probably would have too, if she hadn't seen the flicker of one of his little white dog ears.

The young girl walked over to his side and got on her knees. Resting the side of her face in her palm. She thought, 'Is it just me, or does he look cute when he's asleep?'

At that very moment, two golden eyes flashed open, as two hands shot out and grabbed the girl, placing her in a comfortable lap.

Inuyasha rested his back against the wall, "Wow, Kagome," he said as he placed his chin on her shoulder, "you smell really good. Did you take one of those bath things?"

Kagome glared at him, even though he didn't seem to notice, or he simply didn't care. 'I take it all back about him being cute,' she thought, bitterly. "What on earth happened to you? I thought that you said you weren't a dog?!"

"Course I'm not a dog," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, "I'm a half-demon."

"Half-demon?" Kagome repeated.

"Yeah," he nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, much to Kagome's dismay. "Half-demon. Ya' know, half human, half demon… You get the drift… Well, one day, this god-forsaken priestess, whose name escapes me at the moment, placed a curse on me. Sayin' something like that I was a danger to society, or whatever junk like that. Then the next thing ya' know, I wake up in an pet store, with a dog's body. And can you guess what happened after that?"

Kagome, still unhappy with their position, answered, sarcastically, "The fairy godmother came in and saved you."

"Not exactly…"

Kagome turned to look at him, "What do you mean, 'Not exactly'?"

"Well, it wasn't the fairy godmother, whatever that is, but it was something better." He pecked her on the cheek, making the girl fume, "It was you."

The fire that was in Kagome's eyes soon disappeared. "Me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you. Sweet little, timid Kagome. Oh, you were so cute back then. I-I couldn't take my eyes off of you." He then buried his face in her bare shoulder, "I remember that witch… er… priestess told me that when I found the one true person who could love me for me, the spell would be broken. "

Kagome then whispered, "That's why you change back and forth… Because I loved you as a dog, but never met you as a half-demon…"

"Yup," was Inuyasha's simple answer.

"Kagome!" The two went rigid as they heard her mother call her name.

The said girl forcefully ripped herself away from Inuyasha's grip and took his hand, pushing him in her closet, "Stay in here and stay quiet, okay? I'll be back as soon as possible."

Inuyasha's stomach then growled.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "And I'll bring you some food, too."

She turned around to leave, but… "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

Inuyasha suddenly kissed her on the nose, "Thank you, for everything."

-

"Momma," Kagome said as she walked down the stairs.

The woman smiled at her daughter, "Hello, dear, how are you feeling?"

"Better," was her simple reply.

"I don't know," said Momma as she felt Kagome's forehead, "You look flushed, I'm afraid that you might have a fever. Maybe you should stay hime tomorrow, as well."

Kagome reddened as she thought of all the possibilities of why she would be blushing.

The older female then placed both of her hands on her hips, "And you still are in your towel? Maybe you should stay home for the rest of the week."

Kagome looked down at herself and almost screamed. HE was holding her like THAT the entire time?!

-

Kagome slowly opened her door, holding a tray of two ramen bowls. She had finally changed into a pair of her pink pajamas. After closing it she looked at the closet, "You can come out now," the girl said flatly.

-

Inuyasha had easily wolfed down his food in about five minutes as Kagome took her own sweet time to slurp up the soupy noodles.

The half-demon now watched her with much adoration.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked as she slurped up another long noodle.

"No," was the simple answer she received.

"Do you want something?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, then looked her dead in the eye. "On any other day, I'd say 'to be able to hold you,' but now that I can and had, I feel content enough for the evening."

Kagome gulped down the rest of her noodles, "I think that I'm going to go to bed."

"Fine with me," said the silver haired boy as he lay down on her bed before Kagome could even reach it.

Kagome glared down at him, "What are you doing?"

He looked innocently at her, "Going to bed."

"But this is my bed," her voice squeaked.

"And?" An eyebrow was raised.

"And that means, get out so I can sleep in my own bed."

"Can't we share? We use too all the time when I was a dog, why can't we now?"

"This is different," said Kagome as she still stood above him.

"What do you mean by different?"

"I mean, now that you have that…body…. You have to follow the rules. We should be married, before we share a bed."

"So, let's get married. It won't take too long will it? I'm really tired," he then yawned, proving his point and slowly closed his eyes.

"No," huffed Kagome, "Not now! Not ever!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes to look up at her. "I see," he said quietly and stood up. "I'll leave then."

Inuyasha was about to open the door to go who knows where, when Kagome spoke up, "Wait."

He stopped and slowly turned around.

Kagome smiled at him, gently, "Know what an air mattress is?"

-

Inuyasha settled on the bouncy thing, comfortably. "Wow," he said as Kagome got into her bed, "this must have been created by the angels." Kagome buried half her face in her blankets and turned on her side so she could look at him. Inuyasha now wore a tank top and some shorts that belonged to Kagome's father. Kagome giggled at his remark then almost burst out laughing when he turned his head to her and asked, "You didn't create this, did you?"

"No," Kagome smiled at him, "I'm afraid not. I'm not an angel."

"But you look like one," he stated matter-of-factly, not even meaning it to be a complement.

Kagome turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, "Well, I don't know about that… But thank you." Her arm swung over the side of the bed, but soon felt a larger, warm hand take it.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha.

He smiled at her warmly.

Kagome's cheeks heated. This really was him, wasn't he? This really was Inuyasha. HER Inuyasha.

Kagome slowly closed her fingers around his hand. And as slowly as she closed her hand around his, she did just the same with her eyes.

As did her Inuyasha.

To Be Continued...

What? No cliffhanger? Yup, I just wanted to do something sweet^^ I hope you guys enjoyed

Thanks you so much for all of the positive responses, guys^^ I really appreciate it^^ Love ya'


End file.
